warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Approved Archives: :Approved Archives 1-5 :[6] [7] [8] [9] Declined Archives: :[1] Constructor ~ For Approval Spooky approved pose(love saying that). 05:42, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Can you position it so that either the paws are facing the same way as the rest of the body or vice versa? Also the back left paw (our left) is floating in the air, maybe make it the same level as the other paw? And this is a suggestion, but the lifted paw looks a little bit awkward, so you could have it like this, but like I said, it's a suggestion. I feel like the head is slightly too small, imo. Also, expand the < back leg (since it looks a little skinny) and add a haunch line if you could Reupload lots of work to do. That's why I'm doing short-furred first. 01:46, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Add a little bit of a chest line to cut across the > front leg, and thin the base of the tail slightly Reupload 01:03, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Reupload per warriorcat. 06:52, July 25, 2017 (UTC) I feel like the bend in the > leg that pokes out is really blocky, and should be more rounded/the way it was before last upload imo. Also, the lineart on the > side of the < leg is too thick near the bottom. Then maybe thin out the tail a little too Reupload Don't get the second thing about the leg, which leg? Front? Back? 08:15, July 26, 2017 (UTC) The bottom of the < front leg on the > side :) Reupload ah I found it. 21:29, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Can you lengthen the claws by a pixel or two? :) Reupload 21:54, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Addertooth (MCA) ~ For Approval I actually forgot about his fangs! Oops... 01:54, July 28, 2017 (UTC) You have permission to tweak all his images to add the fangs. Lighten the back shading that's spread over most of his torso a little, and add some depth. 21:54, July 28, 2017 (UTC) Still working? 06:11, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Uploading later, at a math place 16:59, August 1, 2017 (UTC) re-up 23:17, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Jag (L) ~ For Approval 07:18, July 31, 2017 (UTC) On the back white parts, the shading looks blotchy and too dark imo Reupload 21:40, August 1, 2017 (UTC) swagtacular :) CBA? Reupload per warriorcatforgot torn ear O.o 05:04, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Jag (Ki) ~ CBA 07:18, July 31, 2017 (UTC) CBA? Nettlepaw (K) ~ For Approval I present to you my little floofball. 14:59, July 31, 2017 (UTC) There's some ginger waste along the back, > way re-up I don't think you got it; it's here Wikia's being extremely annoying so here. 18:54, July 31, 2017 (UTC) Even on the vvcap version, there's still some. I highlighted it in blue you might need to zoom in to see it imao sorry Lighten shading some it's pretty dark. 21:23, July 31, 2017 (UTC) re-up Lighten shading more. 21:37, August 1, 2017 (UTC) re-up 23:22, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Ripplepaw (A) ~ For Approval gonna steer away from warriors until those r done The tabby pattern needs to be more smudged I think (looks like another apprentice, Applepaw?) 21:52, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Yeah so they used the same stripe base, I think, same with Tigerstripe imao. Maybe someday I'll get permission to redo them so they don't match *dies* because I was dumb back then Skykit (K) ~ For Approval warriorcat and I discussed this design awhile back OMG so beautiful! Define earpink a little and define pawpads.so cuuuuuuute! 21:53, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Thanks c: Graykit (PD) (K) ~ For Approval Badgerpaw (ADT) (A) ~ For Approval 17:21, August 2, 2017 (UTC)